FE Sacred Stones Redone: Bobby Loud And Lizy Meet Robbie
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Loud House/Fire Emblem/Mega Man/Crossing Souls/Fairly Oddparents/X-Over Crossover. Takes place during Chapter 6 of my Fire Emblem Sacred Stones mod. After getting separated from their allies in Dimmadome Plains, Bobby Loud and Lizy Sharp come across an unusual girl named Robbie.


_Note: Bobby and Robbie Loud are owned by Trillhouse, while Lizy is owned by JaviSuzumiya._

* * *

Bobby Loud's eyes were narrowed as he slowly made his way through the fog of the plains. The cool crunch of grass and dirt beneath his feet accompanied him as he strayed further from his original location.

Earlier, the Latino boy had paired up with his cousin Lemy, King, and Iniabi after they and the rest of Zero's companions had encountered the Baels of Dimmadome Plains, which resided right next to the housing and brainwashing milk factory community of Dimmadome Acres. The other Loud boy, the Darkner ruler, and the Ylissean Crown Prince had then split up, leaving Bobby by himself.

Bobby held his ray gun that he had gotten from Matt tightly in his grip as he kept walking. A shiver suddenly came across the boy's body as a yell sounded from the distance, faint but certain. Suddenly, there was the sound of crunching leaves behind him and he whirled around, ray gun raised, but sighed in relief as Lizy came out of a treeline.

"Oh... it's just you, Lizy." Bobby muttered.

Lizy spit out some leaves as the rocker girl brushed twigs out of her white and teal hair.

"Hey, Bobby. Sorry... nature just doesn't suit well with me." Lizy said.

Bobby turned back around.

"Come on, Lizy. There's a battle up ahead. I don't know if it's one of our friends or the enemy." Bobby said.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they're dropping the others like flies." Lizy said.

The Loud boy and Sharp girl took off in a run. The sounds of battle become more definite. Clangs of metal and the swishing of spells ring through the fog. Very quickly, the two stumbled upon the fight they had heard. Multiple bodies, both of human and Bael origin, laid on the ground, while four figures still stood. One of the figures, a mage clad in the standard red and gold colors of the Soviet Union, threw a fireball at another figure who's features were obscured by a black cloak and hood. The cloaked person leaped to the side to dodge, putting another man between themselves and the mage caster. A lancer immediately rushed the cloaked figure with a spear, but the cloaked figure expertly avoided their attack before swiftly running their katana along their neck, slitting their throat. The lancer fell, another shiver running down Bobby's spine. The cloaked figure then ran towards the mage as one of his comrades rushed to his defense. The new opponent swung his blade down on the cloaked figure. The sword, however, found nothing but dirt as the cloaked figure spun around. A swift motion from their katana brought down their assailant, just as magic circles formed around the enemy mage. Lizy jumped from her cover with her Keyblade pointed out.

"Lizy!" Bobby shouted.

The yell drew everyone's attention. A huge blast of Thundaga erupted from the end of Lizy's blade and struck down the last attacker. However, as he went down, the mage launched fire into the sky, where it a few seconds later erupted into a blaze. The light drew both Bobby and Lizy's attention, but they soon turned it towards the remaining combatant. Bobby slowly approached the cloaked figure, who's blade has vanished beneath their cloak.

"I do hope that you were not the aggressor here. If you were, this may be an awkward rescue." Bobby said.

"You really should be smarter than that. They likely have comrades close, and that fire just told them where we are. That fire will light up the sky like a beacon in this fog." the figure said with a feminine voice underneath the cloak.

Her voice was young, yet also had a tone of cold seriousness to it. Lizy looked down at one of the fallen bodies.

"I assume you were trying to drive them out, correct?" Lizy asked.

"Yes." the cloaked figure replied.

She reached up and pulled her hood down, revealing a youthful teenage appearance. Her skin was a light pale, with a few freckles along her cheeks. Her eyes were a light blue color, while her hair was black and arranged into a braid that coursed down her back and neck. Her cloak was a dark gray color and was left open, revealing a dark red shirt, long black pants, and black boots. Her katana was sheathed on her back. And lastly, a white headband was wrapped around her face, with a red skull and crossbones in the middle. The girl looked up with a hard frown on her face at Bobby and Lizy. Bobby didn't know why, but he felt that she was familiar for some reason. However, he didn't press his concern.

"Well, uh... what's your name?" Bobby asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"Robbie… my name is Robbie." the girl replied.

Lizy froze.

"Robbie..." Lizy started to say.

"Lizy?" Bobby asked in confusion.

Lizy shook her head and looked back at Robbie.

"Sorry about that. Just taken by surprise. That was my late maternal grandmother's name." Lizy said.

"My apologies. I did not mean to offend." Robbie said.

Lizy took a step towards her.

"It's no problem. I'm certain my grandmother wasn't the only woman in the world with that name. I just wasn't expecting to hear it again." Lizy said.

She held out her hand as she neared Robbie.

"I'm Lizy Sharp. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Lizy said.

Robbie looked down at the hand for a few seconds before reaching for it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Robbie said.

She released her hand and it retreated into her cloak.

"You fight well for one so young." Bobby said.

"I've learned to adapt. Plus, it helps to have an edge when fighting at night." Robbie explained.

"Fair, I suppose." Lizy said.

Bobby looked down at all the corpses and clutched his fist in anger.

"You know, I just don't get it. These people fght for a man who's sole purpose is to abuse all women everywhere and wipe people from the face of the earth. How can someone be so fearlessly loyal to that?" Bobby asked angrily.

"When you live your entire life believing something, you tend to think with your heart, rather than your head. And when a man's heart shall fail him, only his fear will remain to guide him. You'd be surprised what people will do because they are afraid." Robbie replied.

Lizy looked at her oddly.

"That's... true, I suppose." Lizy said.

Robbie turned away.

"Well... I must be off now. Farewell." Robbie said.

She started to walk away.

"Robbie, wait!" Bobby shouted.

Robbie stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" Robbie asked.

"If you need a safe place to get through the night, we have a camp nearby." Bobby replied.

Robbie hesitated.

"I... no, I need to be going. I have many things I must attend to." Robbie said.

"If you mean a war with the Soviet Union, then it may be best to come with…" Lizy started to say.

"No. My cousin, Lyle... he's missing, so I'm trying to find him. Our paths will very likely cross again, but there are things that I must do alone." Robbie explained.

Bobby raised his hand and opened his mouth, but stopped himself before he could object,

"I understand. If we do meet again, know that you may join us if you wish. I'll be waiting. I'm sure my leader, Mister Zero, will be happy to have you." Bobby said.

Robbie nodded and turned away, before leaving. Bobby watched her disappear before sighing.

"What exactly do you know, Robbie? Apparently more than you are letting onto. Your skills with the blade are amazing. Who are you, Robbie?" Bobby asked.

Lizy stared out at where Robbie had disappeared.

"Hmm. A curious one." Lizy muttered.

"Indeed." Bobby said.


End file.
